Generally speaking, the bicycle is a kind of very popular transportation means of manpower type. It is all well-known that bicycle is totally unstable when standstill, which must rely on the foot of the rider to maintain the equilibrium. Upon driving turns, inertia makes the bicycle body keep advance along the original direction. If weight center is too high, bicycle speed is too fast or too urgent sharp during turn, even friction force is enough to offer the necessary centripetal force, the centrifugal moment may make the bicycle body rotate and overturn. When bicycle performs turn, by inclination of driver body and bicycle body, the reversed moment can be created to reduce the centrifugal moment, which may cause the bicycle overturn outwards. Basing on this principle and phenomenon, dual riding and driving tricycle in juxtaposing link bicycle is naturally more stable during driving advance comparing with the simple tricycle or four-wheeled vehicle.
Currently, one kind dual-riding bicycle of tandem type, which has double seats being placed one before the other for two riders, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,065 in title of “Tandem bicycle” by inventors: Liu; Ssu-Liu (Taipei, TW) already exists in the market. However, the double seats for two riders in tandem bicycle in the patented tandem bicycle are arranged in linear one-after-another longitudinal fashion, which is very unstable and susceptible to laterally tumble during driving or parking status unless being upheld by side supporter or held by the foot of the rider to maintain the equilibrium when standstill. Besides, the driving power in the patented tandem bicycle is singularly pedaled by the primary rider instead of two riders in synergistically manner.
Moreover, USPTO published patent application case No. 20040144585 in title of “Human powered golf cart with auxiliary power source” by inventors: Vasser, Paul M.; (Aptos, Calif.) disclosed a quadri-cycle of double seats for two riders in side-by-side manner. Although the patented quadricycle golf cart enables two riders to pedal driving power respectively in synergistically manner, the rigid link between double seats for two riders are non-articulatory manner in the quadricycle chassis so that the overall quadricycle body is susceptible to laterally tumble during high speed or turn-making driving fashion.
Additionally, another kind dual-riding bicycle of parallel-linking type also already exists in the market. However, the structure of parallel-linking dual-riding bicycle is linked of two independent bicycles by a fixing rod in rigid manner without articulation flexibility, which results in awkward action during high speed or corner turn; if it is forced to drive in high speed, sharp turn or in passing over bumpy road, the parallel-linking dual-riding bicycles may overturn. Thus, it is only good for children in learning walk.
Having realized and addressed all the foregoing issues as well as sensed the promotion in recreation effect for the dual riding and driving bicycle, the applicant of the present invention paid utmost attention in research and development for a long term. Eventually, the “dual riding and driving tricycle in juxtaposing link” of the present invention is successfully contrived out.